


Twilight Adopts a Bunch of Puppies

by EclipseOfTheWild



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, I feel like I only post fluff, Twilight now has a wolf pack, eh whatever, let us rejoice, the Links deserve to be happy anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/pseuds/EclipseOfTheWild
Summary: The title says it all.





	Twilight Adopts a Bunch of Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with another fluffy fic! 
> 
> This time Twilight gets some love! Hope you enjoy!

It was a relatively peaceful day for the Links; they had only run into one monster camp, which was taken down pretty quickly with their combined skills and abilities. So, since they were in his Hyrule, Wild suggested heading to a nearby town to restock on supplies.This led to them traveling north to ‘Rito Village’, as Wild called it. Apparently, it was a fairly small community filled with bird-people. Twilight had never encountered such a species before, but Wind had said that Rito were descendants of the Zora.  
Though, that raised the question of why both Zora and Rito existed at the same point in time, but Twilight decided to leave that as a question for another day.

After a surprisingly short trek in the Tabantha region, the heroes reached Rito Stable. From there, they could clearly see a gigantic mechanical bird that was perched just above Rito Village. Wild had told them about giant animal-like machines, but seeing it in person was awe-inspiring.

The Sheikah really stepped up their game in the future.

The Links finally stopped gawking at the giant bird and started to cross the small, wooden bridge that led to the village.Twilight moved to follow, but suddenly heard a happy yip from behind him. He turned around, only to find one of the cutest little puppies he had ever seen in his life.

Honestly, it looked like a tiny wolf pup.

The puppy’s fur was mostly black, sans its face and paws, which were a snowy white. Its small, fluffy tail was wagging in excitement; startlingly blue eyes peered up at him, seeming gaze into his very soul. The pup yipped again, this time turning and running behind the stable.

Twilight allowed his curiosity lead him as he quickly followed. As soon as the pup came into sight, the hero nearly melted. 

Along with the first puppy, he could see five similarly looking pups each lying behind it. Their human-like eyes seemed to brighten as soon as they noticed Twilight’s presence.All six puppies crowded around him, each vying for his attention. The hero crouched down, lightly petting one of them, only to have the others bump into his hand, trying to receive the same affection.

Twilight laughed, sitting on the ground, allowing the pups to crawl on his lap, some even attempting to lick his face. He lost track of time, simply enjoying the company of the puppies, when he heard footsteps approaching his location.Acting on instinct, he stood in front of the pups, ready to protect them. A middle-aged man rounded the corner, a small steak cut up into small chunks on a porcelain plate in his hands.

“Alright, got y’all some meat here, eat up-!“ The man stopped when he noticed Twilight, “Oh! Hello, there! Didn’t realize anyone was back here!” 

Twilight collected himself, releasing his protective stance, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pet your pups without permission, it’s just that one of ‘em seemed to want me to come back here.”

“Oh, no, these aren’t mine; I just take care of them until we can find a home for them. The thing is that they haven’t really taken to anyone.” He looked thoughtful for a moment, “Well, that is, until you I suppose. This is probably the first time I’ve seen them so happy since-” The man cut himself off.

“Since what, sir?” Twilight inquired, noting the forlorn looked that passed over the man’s face.

“Well, you see, their mother grew very ill sometime after giving birth to them and, unfortunately, she couldn’t fight through it. She passed away about three months ago, and they haven’t been the same since.” He explained, placing the meat plate on the floor, where the pups immediately devoured the meal.

Twilight bit his lip, watching the puppies as they licked the porcelain plate clean, tails wagging as they finally deemed it finished. As soon as they stepped away, they were suddenly at his feet again, yipping excitedly.

The man suddenly spoke again, making the hero jump, “Young man, would you possibly be interested in adopting one of these puppies?”

The question caught him off guard, making him go silent for a minute. 

The elder seemed to take his silence as a refusal, his face visibly falling, “Ah, never mind, it was a silly question, forget I said anything-“ 

“I’ll take them all.” Twilight cut him off.

“P-pardon?” The man gasped, shocked.

“I’ll take them all.” Twilight repeated, “They’ve only had each other since their mom passed, they don’t deserve to be separated like that.”

The man seemed to collect himself and smiled, “Very well, then. I’m sure they’d appreciate that.” The pups continued to yip happily, as if reaffirming his statement.

Twilight bent down and picked one up, hugging it tightly to his chest. The puppy started licking his face, making him laugh. The others at his feet were trying to find a way into Twilight’s arms, amusing him further.

“Do you think I could get a lidless crate so I can carry them all?” The hero requested, realizing he couldn’t carry all of his pups at once.

The elder nodded, before disappearing around the corner. A few minutes later, he returned with a long, but fairly shallow, wooden crate, placing it on the ground. Inside the crate, the man had placed a fur pelt in order to make it more comfortable for the puppies.

 

“Here you go, lad. Do you need anything else for them? I can give you some meat and water until you can stock up yourself.” The man offered, causing Twilight to shake his head.

“Thank you, but I’ve been traveling with some companions of mine, and we already have a hefty stock of food and water.” He kindly declined, placing his pups in the crate, smiling as they snuggled into the fur pelt.

Twilight lifted the crate off the ground, careful not to shift his pups around too much as he stood up. Now equipped with a crate full of six puppies, the hero offered one last smile to the elder before finally crossing the wooden bridge to Rito Village. He gazed down at his pups softly, smiling as one of them yawned, resting its head down on its sibling’s flank.

 

“Twilight!” Someone called, making the boy in question lift his head to find the source of the voice. Twilight then spotted Wild making his way over to him.

“There you are! We made into the village and then we realized you weren’t with us, so I checked around and I couldn’t find you anywhere! Where have you been?” Wild questioned, before noticing the crate in his arms, “And why do you have a crate?”

“Oh! These are my pups. I adopted them from the stable.” Twilight stated, making his protégé’s jaw drop in shock.  
“Wait, so you’re saying that in the ten minutes that you were gone, you found a litter of puppies and adopted them?” Twilight nodded, “And you say _I_ have no impulse control.” Wild muttered.

“You don’t, Wild.” The elder hero replied, “These pups needed a home and I will provide it for them. They are my children now.”

Wild raised an eyebrow, “Okay, but you’re explaining to Time why you suddenly have six puppies in a crate.”

Twilight shrugged, before continuing on to Rito Village, his protégé following close behind.

 

The hero smiled softly at the sleeping puppies, “I love you, my pups.”


End file.
